Kisame's love is WHAT?
by PetLovelessYuki
Summary: Kisame kills his lover because she bears a child that would be half Shark, half boy... its a good thing Kisame's lover did what she did.. !Sharky insest and YAOI! Kisame meets his son but dosent know it :D


Sharky Meeting

It all happened sixteen years ago when Kisame found a young woman that loved him, scales and all. Kisame loved the young woman by his side until she fell pregnent with their son whom she named Tutsamay. Kisame killed the woman out of love because the child would have been picked on all his life. The boy would have been half man, half fish; in his case it'd be shark. He didn't want his lover stressed with the abuse of haveing a child thay was a monster because of him. Little did he know that his love was very smart and keap the baby a secret for almost nine months so if Kisame did end up killing her the new born would make it. A day old the baby was found by a cierk and named Shark for his sharp teeth, claws, and the way he'd hunt fish in the small reserves that'd be next to the cierk's camp grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sixteen Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cierk ended up traveling to the village hidden in the mist where Kisame had been ever sence he'd killed his lover back in the the Sand village. Kisame had been working as a local freak show and every sixteen years the cierk would come into town looking for fresh meat so he'd give it a try and if it didn't fit he'd buy his way out with the cash he'd made as a local freak of nature. A loud bang on the door startled Kisame to his feet and he looked out the window conferming it was the owner of the cierk Mr. Pein, "come in come in Mr. Pein" Kisame concealed himself behind a black hoodie that shadowed his face and went past his feet, "nice to meet you Kisame...What kind of freak are you?" The periced man looked at him questionly as Kisame lifted his hoodie from his face showing blue scalely features, geels, and shark like teeth. Kisame removed the cloak completely showing a shark fin on his back, webbed fingers and feet, "My, my Kisame you are a piece of art work". Pein barely touched the scales and it sliced his fleash, pulling his hand back from the creature before him; he cleared his throut, " Shark mite like you..." Kisame frowned at the name and his eyes turned killer, "what do you mean by this person shark?" Pein snikered at Kisame's replie, "well you see we found this kid in some village, in a dumpster and well he turned out to be a real freak with shark features such as yours like the teeth, claws, and he hunts like a killer shark in the fish resureves, eating raw fish and nothing more" Kisame lowered his guard and his senses became calm thinking that there was someone like him out there but not as messed up. Kisame agreed to meet the kid named shark the next day and then he'd consitter joining the cierk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Morrning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame woke early that morrning to meet the kid, Shark. He cleaned his small apartment and ordered sushi from the japanese restrunt down the road and of course the restrunt made Kisame special deleveries. The sushi was dyied blue like his door and everything inside, also the water in the fish tank was a cloudy blue. The only thing not blue in the room was the cloak he wore while roming the streets of the mist village. *knock knock* fixing the last thing in the room Kisame went to the door and opened it to see a lightly blue skin colored boy wearing a blue cloak to hide his geels, claws, and the sharp rows of teeth he smiled with. The boy looked at him with baby blue eyes and slick black hair, "may I come in Mr. Kisame" The boy blushed a cute cherry color and Kisame snikered, " just call me Kisame...Mr makes me fill old and I'm only in my threedies" Shark smiled and Kisame ushered him in with care.

"You remind me of...never mind you'd think I'm crazy", Kisame looked into Shark's eyes and the boy giggled cutely. "Kisame tell me because it can't be as bad as some peoples comments that don't know how I feel", Shark smiled that fermiler smile Kisame's lover had before he'd killed her. "You remind me of my lover I'd once had until I killed her", Kisame stared blankly into the boy's eyes and Shark smiled and scotted over next to the blue man. Lightly touching Kisame's face Shark looked deeply into the midnight pools, "it's ok I understand because if I don't get food I'll try and kill my friends in the cierk" Kisame looked at the blue pools of life and grabbed Shark's hand, their pulse was in rythem. "I like you kid", Kisame smiled and let go of the warm hand that didn't bleed under his touch.

Kisame's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morrning Kisame woke to a half shark, half boy in his floor; the boy was in nothing but boxers showing his body to the lustful blue shark. 'damit what is he still doing here', Kisame thought as he sat up remembering last nights arangments of sleep, nothing happened as far as he knew. Looking at the boy once more Kisame smiled and picked him up placing him on the bed; blue covers curving with his body making his waste slim and girly. Kisame couldn't take his eyes away forom the sexy site as the boy moaned softly and turned in his sleep. Shaking the wierd thoughts from his mind he hurried to the shower room to cool off his painfully hard member.

Shark's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shark woke to a warm bed with blue covers sorrounding him, 'were am I?' Shark thought to himself as he sat up. He looked around to nothing but blue and small rays of sun warming his skin. It fealt wonderful to wake up nice and warm, streaching he yawned and looked around for something to wear and he found a giant dark blue shirk with waves at the bottom of couse blue. The boy shrugged slipping it over his body and taking off his boxers to put on something fresh which was a blue speedo that was on the floor. Yawning he went to the kitchen to find a plate of blue sushi, 'hummm...were's everyone at...holy crap I'm still at Kisame's house!...and I have his stuff on...stupid me...!OMG!' Shark rubbed his eyes seeing a note under the plate of sushi,

Dear Shark,

Here is breakfest and by the way I'm in the shower so if you need in the bathroom just come in.

Kisame and Shark's POV~~~~~

Blushing Shark smiled at the scratchy hand wrighting and ate a few peices of sushi. Putting the sushi in the frigerater Kisame came out of the shower room with nothing but a light blue towel clinging to his hips and water rolling down his scaly chest and abbs. Kisame smirked as the shark boy looked him over with pink dusting across his cheeks. The blue shark looked the boy over in turn and saw his shirt clinging to the boy's lush curves and bunching up at his waste. Looking lower Kisame saw his blue matching speedo clinging to what seemed like a hardened member and he caught the scent of the boy's leeking cum. Moaning as Kisame looked him over Shark fealt warm hands grasp his hips, something hard slipping inbetween his thighs and it brushing across his wet entrance. *knock knock* Rolling his eyes Kisame pressed against Shark's warmth and run his hands up the T-shirt that blocked him from touching the boy's soft skin. Then as fast as the warmth came it went as Kisame placed Shark in his lap and put the blue cloak over the boy rocking against him the whole time, earning small wimpers and gasps. Placing the shivering boy on the chair Kisame went to the door opening it to find Mr. Pein tapping his heel on the pavement, "Hello Kisame, is Shark here by any chance?" Kisame smiled at how Pein wasn't angered but worried, "yes...sorry if I kep him from the cierk for to long Mr. Pein" Pein returned the smile and looked over Kisame's sholder to see Shark setting at the table, "thank you for keeping him safe...I was just worried that he'd been tooken" Shark looked at the two as they were talking, making all kinds of faces and talking with their hands, 'I'm glad their getting along'

Shark's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shivering the whole time they were talking Shark desided to go curl up in a blanket and lay on Kisame's bed that was in the other room. Snuggeling into the pillows the scent of Kisame flowed throw his veins and made him hot in every way possible. Moaning into the pillow Shark run his hands down into the blue speedo tracing his entrance


End file.
